The Life She Never Thought Of
by Misery-Buisness
Summary: Im sorry Im changing the story. I've changed it cause some didnt understand...sorry about that " well I'll change it and it'll be different
1. Naruto Comes Back!

The Life She Never Thought Of

**Disclamer: I Don't Own Naruto!!**

Naruto Comes Back!

Only after a year Naruto was gone Kiba and Shino (the closest thing to brothers for Hinata) were realizing Hinata's crush over Naruto was slowly fading away. How did they realize this? Simple, Hinata hardly talked about Naruto like she use to. Back then EVERYONE knew about Hinata's "little" crush. To her, the only people she could trust to come to was Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame and her Sensai: Kurenai Yuuhi (basically her mother like figure). But she never went to them, they just figured it out on their own. "_Besides, Naruto-kun only had eyes for Sakura-chan , and now my best friend, TenTen-chan likes him...I guess I'd never have a chance with Naruto-kun_" Hinata thought to herself the year he left. Finally after the full two and a half years Naruto Uzumaki was gone he came back from training with Jiraiya.

Over the years in the Hyuga Compound, Hinata was still abused by her father: Hiashi Hyuga. She got used to her father saying "How I wished you was never born.", or "Why can't you be more like your sister, Hanabi?", and also "Why couldn't Hanabi be born first? She'd make a better Heiress than You!!". She endured the harsh words from him and some of the abuse, and after that Neji would meet her and heal her, unless it was hopeless they'd go to Sakura Haruno. A medic Ninja Trained by Tdsunade, another legendary Sannin and currently The 5th Hokage.

Everyone was glad to see Naruto again (even though they used to hate him, they learned to trust, and love him like a friend ). Realizing this Sakura and TenTen were excited that Naruto was back and wanted to greet him first, One. Because Sakura was Naruto's Teammate and Two. TenTen had a little crush on Naruto (weird I know but my friend wanted TenTen and Naruto Together since it's a HinaItachi Pairing).

"Naruto-kun!! You're back!!" Tenten exclaimed and ran up to Naruto and flung her arms around his neck..

"Woah!! Hey there TenTen-chan!!" Naruto replied back.

"Hey Naruto-kun! How was training with that pervy-sage? Sakura questioned.

"Ummm...awesome I guess..." Naruto told Sakura in reply.

Sakura was amazed at his maturity but Naruto quickly shattered her hopes when he boldly told her he had developed an even more perverted jutsu. She then socked him into the ground for being such an idiot.

"Naruto!! You're a bad influence!!!" Sakura Yelled.

At The Hyuga Compound

Hinata was gathering clothes, holsters, soldier pills and weapons such as Shurikens and Kunais (for incase she ran into trouble on her way to Suna).

"_Hopefully I won't run into any trouble on my way to a new life..."_ Hinata thought to her self.

Now this was the day Hinata would make history for the Hyugas. The first Heiress to runaway.

* * *

**A/N: How was the story? It was short I know...I'll TRY to make it longer next time 'kay?**


	2. The Runaway Heiress!

The Runaway Heiress!

**Disclamer: I (for the second time . ) Don't Own Naruto or Anyone!!!**

Hinata knew she would miss Kohona when she left. "_I know I'll find a better life in Suna!!"_

The Heiress thought to herself. She knew she was ready to leave. She knew that if she didn't she'd only make things worse for the Hyuga Compound.

It became nighttime in Kohona. This is when she would leave her old life and begin a new one. Before Hinata left she left a note to her father that read:

Dear Father,

By the time you read this note I'll be gone, out of Kohona!

This is good for you because Hanabi will become heiress of the Hyugas.

Even though you'd ever never say "I love you" to me, I just want you to know,

I love you, Neji-kun and Hanabi-chan. Good bye Father.

Your Daughter,

Hinata

As Hinata was finished writing the note she slightly cried to herself and left the Hyuga Compound. Forever.

Neji was coming to check up on his cousin 'cause he heard a noise coming from her room and decided to see if something was wrong.

"Hinata-sama? Are you alright?

No reply.

"Hinata-Sama!!" Neji quickly opened the door to Hinata's room and saw a note on her bed and read it.

"Shit! Hiashi-sama!!"Neji yelled as he ran through the halls looking for Hiashi.

"What!!??" Hiashi yelled loudly just enough to wake up the house hold in the night.

"What's all the damn commotion about. God I'm trying to freaking sleep here!" Hanabi yelled just a loud as Hiashi. Everyone gazed at Hanabi.

"What?" She Questioned?

"Neji bring me the note Hinata wrote! Now!!" Hiashi ordered. Neji ran to Hinata's room and got the note she wrote.

"Here Hiashi-sama." Neji handed the note to Hiashi, only for Hiashi to snatch it out of his hands.

"Hmmm...Hanabi you're the new Heiress starting next month." Hiashi informed the younger Hyuga.

"Hai!" Hanabi exclaimed rather happily. "_Finally Something good for me comes out of this!!" _Hanabi thought to herself.

Back To Hinata

"I hope they got the message...I bet if they found the note, father would be doing back flips all around the compound...It's better now that I've left..." Hinata said to herself sadly. "I hope every one is happier now that I've left Kohona. All I did was ruin everything..."

Running through the forest Hinata saw it was getting darker out and decided she would sleep til morning.

Finding a place to sleep on a patch of grass near a pond she laid down and began to drift of into the darkness.

She woke up to an unfamiliar noises. She opened up her eyes and saw something but it was all in a blur.

"U-Ummm..." Was all she managed to say before she heard another voice.

"Look she's awake, un!" Said the unfamiliar voice.

She opened her eyes even more and wiped at them and managed to sit up straight then she jolted up quickly.

"State your name!" Hinata ordered.

"No..." Said a cold voice.

"Hmph! Fine!" Hinata said.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!!" Hinata yelled. (Eight Divination plams of the hand, Heavenly Spin.)

"Ugh back away from her everyone, un!" In reply everyone back away from the jutsu.

"Don't worry she'll become very weak after this." The same cold voice stated and then smirked.

"_No! He's right! Dammit!! Why did I do this?! Im really an idiot!!"_ Hinata yelled at herself.

Hinata stopped the Hakkeshou Kaiten.

"Ugh...why did I do that? Hinata said to herself. "_I got to worked up. Figures..." _She thought to herself.

"Idiot, you should be worried about your opponents."

"_He's right! Gawd Hinata stay focused" _

"Byakugan!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Hmmm...Finally she uses her head..."

"After her! Un!"

Hinata turned around and swiftly dodged an attack.

"To easy" Hinata murmured to her self.

"It won't be any easier now!"

Hinata saw Four people surround her at once.

"Shit!" Hinata began to run as quickly as she could.

"Uh...your to slow..." An arm grabbed at her waist.

"Let me go!" Hinata screamed"

"Nah...Im fine" Then Hinata's vision came to a blur and she was engulfed in darkness...

Somewhere Unknown:

"Ugh...Where am I? Neji-kun? Hinata questioned.

"Who are you talking about, un? Said a voice Hinata heard earlier.

Then a dim light turns on and flickers.

* * *

**A/N: Uh Oh...Dont Hurt Me!! (cuz It's A Cliffy!!) I Kinda Made It Longer (or Tried) But yea...R&R And Help For More Ideas Plz?**


End file.
